In rifles existing today, the barrel is connected or fastened to the bolt by means of threading or other similar means preventing the user from being able to separate the barrel and the bolt, having to use the services of a gunsmith due to the complexity and specific tools required for the assembly and disassembly operations.
Some of the rifles mentioned in the preceding paragraph correspond to percussion rifles, such as, for example, the Sharps rifle, comprising mechanisms referred to as side-hammer or Sharps-Borchardt, or the rifle corresponding to the manufacturer Marlin, specifically the Ballard rifle model, as well as the coil spring-type Winchester rifle, such as the Low-wall Musket model.
Some of the drawbacks of these rifles include the fact that they do not allow quickly and easily changing the barrel, which is rather impractical since it does not enable using different calibers and barrel configurations, nor does it enable the user to easily disassemble the barrel for cleaning it.
Furthermore, given the connection between the barrel and the bolt in rifles existing today, these rifles often have very little precision as a result of the transmission of stress and strain to the rifle receiver.
Finally, occasionally, as a result of ammunition defects or overlapping, the firing pin perforates the primer when firing, causing a high-pressure backfire towards the shooter through the firing pin passage, specifically towards the shooter's face and eyes, with the subsequent risk of a serious accident that this entails.